supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mei Cloud
Biography Mei Cloud (born October 12, 2020) is a 15-year-old girl, she was born in Nanning, China, she was adopted at age 4 due to the death of her biological parents by child and human sex traffickers attempting to force her mother and herself into prostitution, they raped her mother and killed her by shoving a bayonet up her genitalia, they shot her father, she called the police and they were arrested, leaving her psychologically damaged, as when she saw the traffickers that killed her parents, she attempted to kill them, succeeding in killing one of them. She also has a GoAnimate account, which she shares with Baozhai. Appearance She has shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes. She wears a black skull shirt with blue shorts. When working as a prison guard of the Team Terrific 10, she wears a feminized Chinese People's Liberation Army uniform with a with a mini skirt, knee length socks, green shoes, she also wears a peaked cap with a headset to communicate with the other members underneath, she sometimes wears black sunglasses. Personality She is a quiet, and looks very gentle, in truth, when working at the Showa prison camp, she is extremely short tempered and prone to violence, she had been described as "highly intelligent, rarely speaks, disinterested in people and things except for a few special interests." (Hinting that she is diagnosed with Asperger's and ADHD). She can get very upset when her stepsister Hailey teases her due to her conditions. Known for her cruel methods of torture, such as Zhōngguó Zhǐ Húlí, which is covering the target in Chinese papers that say "吃我" meaning Eat me, then which is splattered with dog meat, then fed to the guard foxes. She is nicknamed Takeo by the Japanese members due to them reminding her of Call of Duty character Takeo Masaki due to her quiet personality, rarely speaking and warrior-like abilities. She is also nicknamed Lamby by Sophie, as her good and bad speeches remind her of the sheep's chant of "Four legs good, two legs bad!" from George Orwell's Animal Farm. She is also nicknamed "The Terminator" (Chinese: 终结者, Zhōngjié zhě) by her siblings due to her robot-like personality, her short words, and her emotionless personality, which is considered ironic as China banned any film with time travel, including the Terminator films, as she does use the "Hasta la Vista, baby" quote twice in the series, she is also named Mikasa, as Mikasa from Attack on Titan has an emotionless personality, which is also ironic as China banned Attack on Titan from it's video sharing sites. Inside, she is an emotionally drained person as a result of her biological mother's rape and murder and her biological father's murder and uses a mask-like emotionless dermanour to hide it. Family Tree *Father: John Cloud (1988-) *Mother: Agatha Cloud, Sr. (1989-) *Brothers: Song Cloud (2015-), Zhao Cloud (2018-), Wei Cloud (2019-) *Sisters: Jiao Cloud (2015-), Aggie Cloud (2016-), Baozhai Cloud (2017-), Mulan Cloud (2021-), Morgan Cloud (2022-), Dongmei Cloud (2023-), Mingzhui Cloud (2024-), Jane Cloud (2025-), Chun Cloud (2026-), Chen Cloud (2027-), Ling Cloud (2028-), Hailey Cloud (2029-) *Niece: Ai Cloud (2032-) *Aunts: Rozie Flores-Wright (1985-), Leslie Flores (née Minter) (1987-) *Uncles: Bruce Wright (1988-), Frank Flores (1982-) *Cousins: Belle Wright (2016-), Joyce Flores (2019-), Joany Wright (2021-), Dave Flores (2022-), Daryl Cloud (2030-), Linnie Cloud (2016-), Jeff Flores (2023-), Rod Flores (2024-), Tracy Cloud (2029-), Fuller Wright (2025-), Brooke Flores (2026-) *Grandmothers: Gardenia Cloud (1952-), Abigail Flores (1956-) *Grandfathers: Thomas Cloud (1957-), Marcello Flores (deceased: 1953-2030) In Supernanny: The Theory Animated She works in one of the prison camp and as the team's sound engineer and communications officer, she barely speaks due her speaking Mandarin and having very few lines, probably due to her Asperger's. This is mostly contrast to Sophie the Otter, who also has Asperger's despite having tons of lines. Mei makes a major role in the episode Mentality Condition Check with Sophie the Otter. She is one of the patients in a psychiatry office opened by the Team Terrific 10. Mei explained to Sophie (the psychiatrist) about her condition with only 3 short lines (unlike the other patients) and some body language. Quotes 我会让他哭...... (I'll make him cry......) ~ Mei on Gadadhara Bobbalu 什么游戏......我们......？ (What....game....shall....we....play?) ~ Mei to a prisoner 中国人，不是日本人 (Chinese, not Japanese) ~ Mei to Amanda "Kawaii-Chan" Higgleburg 昭和营地，玩得开心死 (Showa Camp, have fun dying) ~ Mei to captured and political prisoners. (STOP! You're making me mad!) ~ Mei to her stepsister Hailey, who mocked her for having Asperger's and ADHD, and Hailey simply replies "I don't care!" (Giuseppe and his army, inferior, Team Terrific 10, superior) ~ Mei's robotic-like speech pattern when communicating to Sophie. (Autism Speaks, inferior, Autism Awareness, superior) ~ Mei on Autism Speaks (I behave, in Taiwan, Hong Kong and Macau) ~ Mei saying she behaves in other parts of the Sinophone World. (We, are not allowed.....to claim....Republic of China's......is apart....of China) ~ Mei saying she can't claim Taiwan is China. (You are dishonorable) ~ Mei to Kazuki Samo (Like pregnant hooker) ~ Mei when Antonino tells Twas the Night Before Christmas. (Your mom's, an army) ~ Mei to Giuseppe (Hasta la vista, baby) ~ Mei to a GBS teacher before shooting him dead. (Negative...) ~ Mei to Samuel (Affirmative) ~ Mei to Sophie when taking orders (I like your gun) ~ Mei about to steal a gun Trivia *Her full name is Mei Huo Cloud *She enjoys Kung fu, tiaosheng (skipping ropes), tai chi, lion dance (wushi) and horse racing *She is a part-time babysitter, who takes care of the neighbor's kids *Her favorite TV show is Return of the Condor Heroes *Her favorite movie is The Karate Kid *She has Asperger's Syndrome and ADHD. *Her PLA uniform has the Second Lieutenant Rank, much like Zhao, who is a captain. *Her good and bad speeches may be inspired by the sheep's chant of "Four legs good, two legs bad" from George Orwell's Animal Farm. *She is nicknamed The Terminator due to her robot-like speech and quiet and violent yet robotic nature, as she is told to kill anyone, she tracks them down and kills them by shooting them with a shotgun. *Her favorite video game is the Yokai Watch franchise and owns some plush toys and some of the games. Future Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:People Category:People with Asperger's Syndrome Category:People with ADHD Category:Children Category:Girls Category:Daughters Category:Aunts Category:People from China Category:People adopted from China Category:People adopted from Asia Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from China Category:Children adopted from China Category:Children adopted from Asia Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Daughters Category:Girls from China Category:Girls adopted from China Category:Girls adopted from Asia Category:People born in 2020 Category:People born in October Category:Children born in Nanning, China Category:People from Montana Category:Children from Montana Category:Girls from Montana Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA